


Kissing Them and Leaving Hickeys ;)

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hickeys, Kissing, Marking, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - hi! hope ur doing well! 💗 can i request hcs on how kenma, matsukawa, and tendou react to a s/o that loves to kiss them and leave hickeys on them?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Kissing Them and Leaving Hickeys ;)

##  **𝙺𝚎𝚗𝚖𝚊 𝙺𝚘𝚣𝚞𝚖𝚎**

⤏ Even though he might not be terribly affectionate, himself, he looooves _**your**_ kisses

⤏ When ever the two of you are together, he will always lean into you, expecting a kiss. And it can be anywhere

⤏ When your lips linger a bit too long on his neck though, Kenma gets a bit wiggly. It’s honestly really cute

⤏ The moment he feels you sucking and nipping his sensitive skin he might gasp if he’s really focused on something, not expecting it

⤏ Or he will just shudder and lean even more into you as he lets out a soft breath

⤏ He lowkey loves the way it feels. Even if he tells you to stop he secretly wants you to keep kissing him and sucking on his skin

⤏ “Make as many as you want, you know I’ll cover you in more~” He’d whisper lowly to you right in your ear as his hand runs through your hair. You can’t see that playful smirk of his, but you know it’s on his face when he says this

##  **𝙸𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚒 𝙼𝚊𝚝𝚜𝚞𝚔𝚊𝚠𝚊**

⤏ Issei also loves to receive your kisses. He will never shy away from them. Ever 

⤏ In fact he might pull you into his lap, sitting sideways on him, and rest his head on your shoulder

⤏ Leaving you access to his neck and shoulders

⤏ He doesn’t care if you kiss his skin or kiss him through his clothes, but he loves each and every one

⤏ When he feels your mouth against his skin, sucking and nipping, a light blush coats his cheeks and that lax smile of his grows on his face

⤏ His arms will wrap around your body and keep you close so you can’t pull away when you’re done. Almost sweetly demanding more

⤏ “Someone’s needy~” you’d whisper against the mark you just made on his neck

⤏ “Am not~” his low soft voice would retort “Jus’ feels nice~”

##  **𝚂𝚊𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒 𝚃𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚞**

⤏ Another one who would love to have all of your kisses, and Satori would kiss you in return, but he waits until you’ve pulled away to have his fun

⤏ You bet that any time you kiss him anywhere he will hum so sweetly to you

⤏ His hums encourage you and his fingers are gliding up and down either your back or arms with a feather touch

⤏ When you start to suck and nip on his skin he’ll make the cutest of squeaks (you can’t tell me that he doesn’t squeak okay) and shudder his body

⤏ His hands fingertips would never stop against your body though, as you marked him up

⤏ He would enjoy every second of the feeling and possibly even ask for another

⤏ “Eheh y/n, more please~” he would giggle to you, he’d stay relaxed but there’s some blush over his nose and cheeks


End file.
